


Internet Relafriendship

by Stormtroopercx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, jean and sasha are siblings, stuttering sasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtroopercx/pseuds/Stormtroopercx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Sasha finally meet after being internet friends for years. They have minor bumps in there relationship but its mostly all fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic..uh. this isn't really based on a true story but like. I have talked to this David for a while and he lives on on the west coast and i live on the east coast so this was like his birthday present. so we both watched attack on titan and he started calling me Sasha and i started calling him connie so ta-dah. please don't be harsh, i know that my writing structure sucks but like yea... This has some POV in the beginning but then its just like a story being told i dunno.

"He's probably going to stand us up Sasha, we've been waiting for _two hours_!" I looked at him with annoyance and thought to myself why I even asked him to come. I texted Connie: Where are you? I was starving and needed to get away from Jean, so I stopped at Cinnabon and got a jumbo glazed cinnamon roll. As I was getting the food something caught Jeans attention. I walked to our seats and pulled out my phone just to see no response to the text I had sent.

 

** Jean's POV  **

_Why is she waiting for a guy? We could be somewhere fun instead of a stupid airport._ Jean asked questions like this in his head as he pulled out his earphones and clicked a random song. My sister left my side but I know she is desperate after i watched her text Connie asking where he was. Just as I left, I saw a guy with a shaved head and a red and black Letterman jacket. He looks vaguely familiar, but I contemplated whether to walk up to the guy or not. Like the rebel I am, the devil on my shoulder told me to go for it. I walked to the guy and eyed him suspiciously, and the guy did the same thing. My voice, hoarse, asked the guy for his name. "My name is Connie...why do you ask?". I looked to see if Sasha was back, and she was. "Hey...Connie, by any chance are you supposed to be meeting a girl about 5"7, cinnamon colored hair with big eyes?" Connie looks at me bewildered by how I knew all of this information, "Okay, look kid I've seen the movie ' _Now You See Me_ ' you're just a con man so fuck off because I'm not falling for it." Connie said belligerently, I'm obviously bigger but whatever. I chuckled at Connie and soon doubled over almost with tears in my eyes, after gaining control I turned around and pointed at a girl the matched the description of who he described. "I'm Jean, Sasha's younger brother. Dumb ass."

**Connie's POV**

"FUCK! I'm late! She's going to _kill_ me before I even say hi!" I was so excited I couldn't sleep and when I did, I didn't hear the alarm go off. I Rushed to the bathroom brushed my teeth and turning the shower head on. After almost being done I got my car keys and forgot to put on pants; rushing back into the house I put on pants and ran out, got in the car, revved the engine and pull out of the driveway. After driving an hour I realize I left my phone and curse. I arrive at the airport and frantically run everywhere looking for her. I see a boy walking towards me. I speak to him and hate him, I want to wipe the smug look off his face. Then he gives me the best news I've heard today. He's her brother, I see her, look at her butt and think to myself, _yup it is her_. I walk up to her and hug her from behind. She looks about ready to break my nose as she turns around. When I look into her eyes, she looks sad but I analyze every inch of her. A toothy grin makes its way on to my face. She looks at me, unable to believe you are actually here. Sasha looks at me with intimidating eyes, "What's s-so funny?" She asks. "Oh nothing, just that you've got some of the glaze on the corner of your mouth." I chuckle, she blushes and wipes it off with a napkin. The moment is ruined when the younger brother slaps my back. "Yo, Baldy we're hungry. We invite, you pay?" He still has that annoying smug look. "Sure, why not. But your sister is choosing what and where to eat." I say looking at her. "I-i don't want to pick, you pick." I forgot she's stubborn. "How 'bout pizza at Papa John's?" I ask looking at her brother knowing he's the one who gets to make the final decision, "Great." He says flatly. I walk to my car and Jean yells shotgun, but soon I hear another voice yelling shotgun as well, I turn around and look at them running. Sasha obviously wins, because I pried her suitcase from her hands. The drive towards the pizza place was quiet as they were dozing off in the car. Jean is knocked out in the back seat; I take the opportunity to talk to her without being interrupted. "So...do you know where you want to stay while you're here?" I ask, hoping for the answer you want. She looks at me as if I've forgotten something important, "I'm moving here remember? Guess I forgot to tell you. O-oops." A smile creeps on to my face, this is amazing but she still hasn't answered my question. "That's amazing! But where will you stay?" I ask again. "I don't know, but definately n-near you." She says smiling. Not exactly the answer I wanted, but better than any other thing. "Stay with me. I have two extra rooms and live alone." I say as you stop at a red light and look at her. "We don't want to impose." She says sadly. "What are you talking about!? I've been waiting for this since I was 14!" My puppy face makes her give in, "Okay but we'll leave whenever you ask us to." "Why would I ever ask you to leave?" As I find a place to park the car I ask her if she'd care to get out with me and she does. Its the end of October, _Sasha came this early to be here for my_ _birthday_  I thought happily,  when I step out of the car it's a bit chilly; but as soon as we walk in all the heat from the oven makes us warm again. She's ordering the pizzas and I can't help but get butterflies in my tummy when she stutters.

** Sasha's POV **

_Fuck this fucking stutter!_ Thinking to myself, he probably thinks I'm stupid. I order the pizzas and rush back into the car but before I open the door Connie takes the boxes and put them on the hood of the car. Connie grabs me by the waist and kiss me, we kiss for a long time and suddenly here a thud from the car, "Hey!  Baldy! Get your ass in the car and take us to a hotel!" Jean gives Connie a death glare. We get in the car, pizza on my lap and on our way to his house. Before we go in I ask why he didn't respond to my texts. "Sorry sorry sorry oh my god babe I'm so sorry, I woke up late and I rushed and forgot my pants and my phone I'm so sorry!" Squeezing his eyes shut I give him a peck on the lips, say okay and smile. He leads us in and gives us a tour; once we go by the dining room Jean sits down and chows down his pizza as he shows me the rest of the house. "Sooo uhh awkward question, would you like your own room or sleep in my room with me?" "I don't know, I think my own room." _Yesss I didn't stutter!_

**Connie's POV**

_Does she not want to share a room with me?_   I ask myself, almost mad for sounding too eager.

"Its only eight o' clock?" Sasha asks confused.

"Time difference remember?"

"Oh well we are tired and are going to sleep, it is still 11 p.m to us."

"Okay night _Connietrooper._ " Smiling on the outside but dying on the inside because I won't fall asleep as easily as they will.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's morning has a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo like how 'bout a blowjob. This is very short just saying

** Connie's Pov **

I look at my phone, the time reads one a.m so I decide to go and get into bed.

...

Something is pressing up against me. I panic and wake up just to see Sasha with just a bra and panties on. I relax and take off my shirt and pants. "If she doesn't have to wear clothes than neither do I." I trip over my pants and fall on the bed. I keep my distance, in case she doesn't feel comfortable with me being too close. She gets closer to me "You smell good." I hear her tired voice and wrap my arms around her.

**Sasha's POV**

"Mmmm.....mmm" I wake up and feel something hard against me. I see a long arm extended and a hand on my breast. Connie has a boner. I get up and run into my room and grab my tooth brush and brush my teeth. I sneak back into his room and get under the covers, he's still half hard. I pull down his boxers and see his king. I lick the head and he shudders. Put it all in my mouth and start sucking it, I look up and he's still sleeping. I feel two hands force my head down and a dick down my throat. Now, something warm on my tongue and lips. He's awake now. I look up and smile as I wipe the cum off my face and swallow whats in my mouth "What was that for?"

"Two reasons, one I have to practice and two, you bought me pizza." 

I say as I climb off the bed, "I'll make breakfast too." He walks to the bathroom and comes out when the pancakes and waffles are ready. Later in the afternoon I walk up to him and tell him that Jean is moving to Trost with his girlfriend and that we would be living together alone. We stay up for three nights watching scary movies and eating Jolly Ranchers.


End file.
